


ask me why my heart's inside my throat

by telrxnya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, don't let the angst tag scare you it's just killua being self doubt king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telrxnya/pseuds/telrxnya
Summary: “Kissing isn’t gross, Killua.”“Well, to me, it is.”Looking deep in thought, Gon cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing like he was trying to solve the hardest equation in the world.“I actually heard it’s…” a pause, hesitation, burning eyes demanding Killua’s unwavering attention, “...breathtaking. When it’s with the person you love, I mean.”I wouldn’t know. The person I love doesn’t love me back.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 27
Kudos: 271





	ask me why my heart's inside my throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/gifts), [sincerelysamedt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/gifts).



> hello! please be nice to me this is my first real attempt at writing! this is also based on a prompt from a prompt list, the prompt was "turn that sh*t off!!" :3
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, it was really fun to write! 
> 
> _(killua and gon are 19 in this. yeah, they've been mutually pining for a while.)_

"Turn that shit off!!!!!" 

Gon's obnoxiously loud laugh echoed through the entire motel room, and Killua was certain the entire complex could feel the roaring laughter shake the walls.

"Seriously Gon!! It’s gross!!" 

It was no use. The teen's pathetic attempt at throwing a pillow at his best friend only made the laughter grow stronger. 

"W-what is?" Gon managed to choke out, belly aching from laughing too hard. “K-kissing?”

Killua’s alabaster skin turned a bright shade of pink upon hearing Gon say that word shamelessly, like kissing was nothing, like he wouldn’t trade everything he owned for one chance at feeling how soft his best friend’s lips would be upon his, like it wasn’t everything Killua could think of when he laid eyes upon the teasing freckle right above Gon’s stupid cupid-arrow.

“Yeah. Kissing.”

“Kissing isn’t gross, Killua.”

“Well, to me, it is.”

Looking deep in thought, Gon cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing like he was trying to solve the hardest equation in the world. 

“I actually heard it’s-” a pause, hesitation, burning eyes demanding Killua’s unwavering attention, “- _breathtaking_. When it’s with the person you love, I mean.”

_I wouldn’t know. The person I love doesn’t love me back._

Swiftly, Gon got off the unmade bed, hands behind his back and quickly strode towards Killua with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Killua nervously let out, hoping the shake of his voice wouldn’t betray the fear blossoming in his stomach.

No reply. Typical.

The only thing the teen could do now was back away. Back away, right now. This is no good, _you know that look._

It’s the same look that drove him to the edge of oblivion before, daring him to just take the leap and plunge into the abyss.

_Shit._

Like a predator hunting his prey, eyes filled with hunger and a playful smile hiding ferocity, Gon had managed to cage Killua, his back pressed against the wall and his palms pressed on each side of his head.

Trapped. He’s trapped.

_No way to escape._

"Have you never kissed anyone before, Killua?" Gon inquired, a know-it-all smirk gracing his lips.

Mesmerized by the liquid amber glow in Gon’s eyes, Killua only managed to shake his head slowly, _no, no, I haven’t._

“It doesn’t make sense..”

_You’re making it so hard for me to not give in._

“...I thought you’d have kissed someone by now...”

_I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve. There’s no one I want to kiss but you._

“...considering how pretty you are.”

Killua’s breath hitched. 

Before his brain could register it, his lips were crashing onto Gon’s, fingers digging into the back of his head to press him closer and closer and closer, _don’t you dare run away from me._

Gon’s lips were moving gently, slowly, almost carefully against Killua’s pressing tongue. 

_What are you doing?_

The hesitancy in Gon’s kiss slowly melted into assertion, lips finally moving to the Zoldyck’s devilish rhythm, a warm flush burning his way down to his collarbone.

_He doesn’t want this._

Gon reached out to grip his cheek and demanded for Killua to lift his chin with a forceful push of his thumb right under the curve of his jawline.

_I crossed the line._

Killua let out a sigh as Gon nibbled on his bottom lip, his fingers digging deeper in pale skin like he was trying to imprint his presence at the very core of his soul. A deep groan escaped the islander’s mouth as he violently pushed further into the kiss as if it were a challenge, a competition, like kissing Killua was something he could win at. 

_Is this how hearts collapse?_ Devoured whole by a tornado of a man who tastes as sweet as honey? Drowning in bliss and glee and doubt and worry, in mint-fresh breath and crimson lips? 

Killua whimpered when the other teen eventually leaned back to catch his breath, and he let his eyes slowly open to meet the stunning sight of a disheveled Gon, heavy-lidded eyes and kiss-bruised lips enough to almost make his heart stop right here and there. 

_It’s okay if it’s just once. I’m happy with one kiss._

Gon let his fingers slowly trail down to rest on the other teen’s nape, causing waves of electricity to shoot down his spine. Ever so slowly, he pressed their foreheads together, a delirious smile on his lips and a searing gaze that made Killua’s stomach do somersaults and his skin prickle with goosebumps.

“They’re right.” it comes out hushed, Gon’s voice barely above a whisper, like a prayer murmured to the gods.

“It’s breathtaking with the person you love.”


End file.
